


Tender Loving

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean is hurt.He needs something to distract him from the pain.Sam helps.





	Tender Loving

There’s about half a bottle of whiskey and two Tylenol in Dean’s system, and it’s done just about nothing for him except blunt the sharp edge of his pain.

He knows it’s going to be a few hours before he feels like he hasn’t been trampled over by something four times his size, and even then this bone deep ache is going to last, but in the meantime he needs something to distract him, to draw his focus somewhere else, somewhere good.

Sam’s lying next to him, a warm line of comfort, and yeah, that’s what Dean needs.

++

Sam takes everything slow. He’s the one to undress Dean, being extra careful around the dressing bandaged in place over Dean’s shoulder, making sure not to put any pressure on his ribs or his left hip, and he’s starting to wonder if this is at all a good idea.

Where can he touch Dean without hurting him?

But one look at his brother tells him Dean needs this, and Dean’s trusting him to find good in the bad, to make him feel less like he’s torn up and hurting.

So Sam braces himself on solid arms above Dean’s body, and kisses Dean’s mouth, and then his jaw, and trails the narrow verge of places on Dean’s body where he isn’t cut or bruised or broken.

He listens to Dean, to his breathing, to the tiny whimpers coming out of him, listens for the acute difference between Sam making him feel good and Sam making him feel worse.

Only once or twice does he have to pause, and ask Dean if it’s too much.

Dean says no both times, and so Sam finally slips two lubed fingers inside as he swallows Dean down.

It might not be what Dean had in mind, but they both know it’s all that’s safe and sane for him right now, and he still comes, a gentle build to a release that might not be earth shattering but frees up some of those good old brain chemicals that will do for him what pills and booze can’t.

After, with Dean lying heavy and worn in his arms, Sam makes plans for the next day, for how to get Dean to Bobby’s with as little pain as possible.

Dean’s hurt, and when he’s hurt he deserves to be home.


End file.
